Tekken 1: Sins of the Father
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After being thrown of a cliff at age five by his father Heihachi, Kazuya Mishima has sought revenge for a long time. Finally, when his father announces a fighting tournament, he sees his chance. However Heihachi wants his son to enter, as he feels he needs to test his sons strength and then make an example of him. Which of these two great fighters will come out on top in the end.
1. Prologue

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Opening of my novelization of the first Tekken game, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Prologue**

Amidst the tall buildings of Tokyo, Japan, there was a building that stood out amongst all the others. It was a large skyscraper with a massive company logo decorating the roof. The building proudly advertised itself as the main Japanese headquarters of the multi-national business giant corporation, the Mishima Zaibatsu. The Mishima Zaibatsu was a unique company in that it offered almost every service and business in the world. The company was known to possess hi-tech research labs capable of producing almost anything, be it medical or scientific devices, even weapons. Many years ago this company was run by the legendary business man, Jinpachi Mishima; however, twenty-three years ago Jinpachi vanished in mysterious circumstances. Following the disappearance, Jinpachi's son, Heihachi Mishima took control of the company. Under Heihachi's control the company began to become corrupt, it focused more on creating weapons and military hardware and some of the experiments that began to be carried out bordered on being illegal. However no action was taken against the Zaibatsu due to their vast amount of money and their incredibly skilled lawyers. Also, for protection Heihachi had hired eight of the best fighters in the world, to serve as his personal bodyguards. Heihachi however hid a dark secret, one that began twenty-six years ago and became even darker twenty-one years ago. The secret had a name and that name, was Kazuya Mishima. Heihachi had always desired a strong heir to take over the Zaibatsu when he died, but Kazuya was considered soft and weak. Disgusted by this Heihachi resorted to treating the boy brutally to toughen him up, to no avail. Twenty-one years ago, much like his grandfather, Kazuya mysteriously disappeared. There were witnesses who claimed Heihachi had thrown his son off a cliff, but before a murder charge could be brought against him the witnesses also disappeared. Shortly after Kazuya's death Heihachi's wife died, leaving him as the last known surviving Mishima.

Heihachi was currently sitting in his office, casually examining a company stock report. As usual the Zaibatsu had outdone and outclasses all its opponents. Heihachi was a tall muscular man of fifty-two; he had spiked back black hair with a shaved top as well as a black moustache and black eyes. He was clad in a dark business suit. Despite his age he was an excellent fighter, being a master at Mishima Style Karate, a more damaging version of regular karate. As he finished reading the report he heard a knock at the door and then it opened, his aide, a forty year old dark haired man named Takeshi, entered. He was carrying a medium sized envelope as he approached the desk.

"Takeshi?" Heihachi greeted him cautiously, his eyes on the envelope. Takeshi handed it to him, "Sir, I think you should see this."

Heihachi opened the envelope and perused the contents, he looked up at Takeshi.

"Are you certain all this is genuine?" Takeshi nodded and Heihachi smirked, "Perfect."

He looked down again at the contents of the envelope. The first was a picture showing a young man of twenty-six, he was tall and muscular with black spiked back hair and black eyes. He was dressed in a pair of torn denim jeans, a torn white T-shirt and black boots. The other contents were information regarding the figure in the picture, including details from several fight tournaments. The figure had fought in one hundred tournaments and won ninety-nine of them, the last ended in a draw. More importantly, Heihachi recognized the figure.

"So…Kazuya, you've finally made your move." He muttered as he looked at the picture of his son again.

It was clear to Heihachi that Kazuya was trying to draw Heihachi's attention so he could get revenge.

'_The question is; how do I see just how strong he has become?'_ Heihachi pondered.

It was then an idea occurred to him and he smirked widely.

"Takeshi, make a note, I want an announcement to be made as soon as possible." He stated, Takeshi nodded, "Yes sir."

The following day the announcement went out around the world, at the same time Heihachi put some of his other carefully calculated plans into motion, utilizing his own personal fighters. So the world soon heard that the Mishima Zaibatsu would be sponsoring the greatest fighting tournament ever, the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Several qualifying matches were held all over the world. Only the final eight would qualify to participate in the actual tournament, held in the main arena in Japan. These eight would fight Heihachi's eight bodyguards before fighting through the tournament until only one remained. They would then have a choice at the prize; they could either accept the prize money which amounted to 79,290,315,697.59 Yen, the equivalent of one billion US dollars. The alternative was to give up the money all together and challenge Heihachi to a final fight, the winner would get the Mishima Zaibatsu itself. Heihachi knew that these prizes would draw a lot of fighters, particularly Kazuya, as it would give him a chance to fight and claim revenge. Eventually Heihachi received word that the eight fighters had finally been decided, Kazuya was amongst them. Also entering was a ninja called Yoshimitsu, the leader of the Manji Clan, a Robin Hood style band of thieves. Nina Williams, an Irish female assassin, likely ou to fulfil a contract on Heihachi, he had lost count of the number of death threats he had received. Other fighters included a young martial arts expert called Marshall Law, a hot-headed street fighter called Paul Phoenix. As per Heihachi's request, the Russian branch of the Zaibatsu had sent in their Cyborg JACK for testing against the prototype. The final two entrants were a luchadore wrestler named King and a young woman named Michelle Chang. All had their own purposes for entering, but as far as Heihachi was concerned, it was Kazuya who was the most important. The plan had worked perfectly, now it was time for the end game.

The King of Iron Fist Tournament was about to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. The Fighter's Gather

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 2 of my Tekken story, time to introduce the rest of the characters, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The Fighters Gather**

It was the big day; the eight fighters who had won the qualifiers were now gathered at the main stadium. There was already a large audience gathered in the stands. Set into one of the stands. Kazuya stood on his own at the edge of one of the stands, leaning against the wall that separated the main stands from the arena area. He was clad in his fighting outfit, a pair of white karate Gi pants, a black belt, red padded gloves and red foot protectors. He looked around with a glare observing the other fighters. He took in their appearance and their possible threat to his chances. He knew all of them by either reputation or the tournament records that advertised each fighter. The first he observed was a tall muscular man with tied back red hair and black eyes, he was clad in silver body armour and a white kabuki mask hid his face. He also wore a sword at his side, if the rumours and legends were true this was the infamous Manji clan leader, Yoshimitsu. The next figure was a woman aged twenty with long blonde hair which was tied back and crystal blue eyes. Her toned figure was clad in skin-tight purple and black outfit with a yellow sash around her waist; the Irish assassin, Nina Williams. The next figure was a muscular twenty-five year old American man with short black hair and black eyes. He was a young martial arts expert named Marshall Law. Standing talking to him was his friend Paul Phoenix, also twenty-five but with blonde hair which stood up in a rigid quiff and blue eyes. Paul was clad in his fighting gear, a red frayed Karate Gi along with a black belt, black gloves and black foot protectors. Next was the Cyborg known as JACK, a tall muscular male robot with a metallic blonde Mohawk and red eyes clad in a pair of green camouflage pants and a green tank-top along with black gloves and black boots. The thirty year old luchadore wrestler known as King also stood ready to fight; he was clad in a pair of blue pants, black arm and knee pads and black boots. The final figure was an eighteen year old woman with long dark brown hair tied in Native American braids and brown eyes; she was dressed in a pair of denim shorts, a white T-shirt and brown jacket along with a headband, white socks just over her knees and brown boots. Kazuya sneered, as far as he was concerned the only challenge out of all of them was Paul, who he had fought to a draw previously.

Then, to thunderous applause the Zaibatsu fighters stepped out of the large doorway at one end of the arena wall. The eight greatest fighters in the world had entered the arena. The thirty-two year old black haired, black eyed champion sumo wrestler Ganryu, clad in a white and blue robe. The second was a woman aged eighteen with shoulder hair dyed black in a bob cut, brown eyes and clad in a low backed red strapless dress with a slit up the left hand side, brown tights, red elbow length opera gloves and red stilettos, Nina's sister, Anna. Alongside Anna was Wang Jinrei, a venerable old fighter aged eighty-two with grey hair and a goatee and brown eyes. He was clad in black and orange pants, an orange robe and black martial arts shoes. The next fighter was a twenty-five year old man named Lee Chaolan, easily identified by his short silver hair and brown eyes, dressed in black leather pants, brown leather boots and an indigo tank-top. Also present was Heihachi's pet Kuma, a four year old brown furred grizzly bear and a large figure in a pair of green pants with a metallic blonde Mohawk and red eyes and a large drill for a left arm, this was Prototype JACK. The next fighter was a luchadore wrestler like King, he was clad in black spiked armour with white boots and gloves and a black jaguar mask, he had green eyes but one was smashed and red, his name was Armour King. The final figure was a young woman with long red hair tied back, wearing a white demon mask and a purple bodysuit, the former Manji clan ninja, and now renegade, Kunimitsu. Now all the fighters were present, ready for the tournament to begin.

A man with black hair and eyes, dressed in a dark suit walked onto the arena with a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He called out excitedly, "Welcome to the King of Iron Fist Tournament!"

The crowd cheered wildly as the man continued.

"This tournament has been held to determine who the strongest fighter in the world is. Hosted by the Mishima Zaibatsu Corporation, funded by our leader, Heihachi Mishima!"

All eyes, particularly Kazuya's were drawn to the large box which held the host's chair. Heihachi sat there smirking as he lazily raised his hand to acknowledge the cheers of the crowd. The announcer explained the prizes again before running through the rules.

"Each fight will begin only when I give the word!" He explained, "The fight will last until one of the two fighters is unable to continue, if they are knocked out of the ring or if Master Mishima stops the match and declares a winner!"

He looked around at the sixteen fighters and made his next announcement.

"Now, if each fighter would kindly approach the box I have next to me, I want you to reach into the box and pick a number, once all numbers have been chosen they will be randomized and displayed…showing who will be fighting who!"

Each fighter was called forward and chosen their number; the numbers were shown on a large screen, showing who would be fighting who as the numbers were replaced with names. So the fights for the first round were decided, Kazuya would be fighting Lee; Yoshimitsu against Ganryu, Nina against Anna, Law against Wang, Paul and Kuma, JACK against P. JACK, King against Armour King and finally Michelle against Kunimitsu. The other fighters headed to the doorways which led to their locker rooms, the Zaibatsu fighters going to the door they had come from while the other fighters headed for the door on the opposite side. Lee and Kazuya remained in the arena, ready to fight, the first fight was about to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review.


	3. The First Round Begins

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 3 of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it. Remember, it's Kazuya, he's arrogant beyond belief and since Paul is the only person he's ever fought that he didn't win against, that's his belief.  
Gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, it's about to begin.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The First Round Begins**

As Lee and Kazuya took up their positions in the arena, Lee smirked at his opponent.

"So, you're Kazuya; the guy I've replaced." He remarked, Kazuya merely looked at him, his expression didn't even flicker. "What?"

Lee laughed and then explained.

"I was adopted by Heihachi to replace after your disappearance." Lee then readied himself, getting into his fighting stance, "Now I have a chance to prove I'm the perfect son, after I beat you."

Kazuya also got into his fighting stance and responded.

"If you want to live in your sad delusions, fine; I'm just here to fight."

Lee was surprised by the unflappable calm of his opponent and enraged by his comment, so when the announcer called for the fight to start Lee immediately charged to attack. He leapt up and spun through the air, aiming a powerful kick at Kazuya's head. Kazuya however leapt back and the attack missed. Kazuya countered this with a powerful right hook that narrowly missed Lee's face, just trimming his hair. Lee responded in kind as they exchanged blows that either narrowly missed or the other managed to block them. Finally they both jumped back and caught their breath, although Lee was breathing a little heavier than Kazuya.

Lee gave a low whistle and shook his head.

"Well," He admitted, "I've gotta hand it too ya, you're stronger than I thought."

Kazuya merely nodded and replied.

"I'll admit you can keep up with me well…But you're still not strong enough." He smirked and then added, "If you spent half as much time on training as you did on your hair, maybe you'd be stronger."

Incensed by this comment Lee recklessly began to charge in again. Kazuya however tightened his fists and held his arms out at his sides before pivoting on the balls of his feet twice and delivering a powerful uppercut. Lee was hit by the full force of the blow and flew through the air before landing hard, outside the arena.

"…And the winner, by ring out…Kazuya Mishima!" The announcer bellowed as the audience erupted into cheers.

Lee got to his feet in a daze, clearly in shock at his defeat. Kazuya turned and headed towards the door which housed the locker rooms for the challengers, Lee staggered back to the Zaibatsu Fighter's side and the announcer called for the next fighters to enter the arena. So the Zaibatsu fighter Ganryu stepped out into the arena, he removed his white robe to reveal his fighting outfit a purple Mawashi and white armbands and leg bands. There was a brief pause then finally his opponent came out to the arena.

Yoshimitsu stopped in front of Ganryu and, although the mask hid his face, it was clear he was glaring at the sumo wrestler.

"So, you are my opponent." Ganryu remarked, Yoshimitsu nodded before replied, "I am here to correct your misdeeds."

"Misdeeds?" Ganryu asked, confused.

"You have stolen countless amounts of money, fixed matches, gambling a disgrace to the world of sumo wrestlers. Now you act as a bodyguard here, earning more money, more ill-gotten gains."

Ganryu glared at the ninja.

"How dare you judge me like that?" He declared, "I earned every bit of that money, like you have any concept of a decent earning, thief."

Yoshimitsu suddenly laughed. "I steal only from those who don't deserve what I steal from them. The money I steal goes to those who need it more than anything. Poor starving families, all those less fortunate than us. I have no need to fix fights to ensure I win."

"I won those fights on my skill alone." Ganryu shot back, to which Yoshimitsu challenged, "Prove it, I will show everyone how phoney you are…I won't even use my sword for this fight."

With that both fighters got ready and the announcer began the match.

Ganryu immediately attempted to sumo tackle Yoshimitsu, but the ninja leapt over his head and landed behind him. Before Ganryu could turn around Yoshimitsu launched a spinning kick which struck the sumo in the shoulder. Ganryu staggered slightly but recovered, Yoshimitsu attempted to launch a flying kick but Ganryu intercepted the attack and knocked Yoshimitsu to the ground. Ganryu then attempted to sumo stop the ninja; Yoshimitsu dodged but did not get away completely as Ganryu struck his left shoulder. Yoshimitsu straightened up and winced.

'_Well, he has some skill at least, that attack has made my arm numb.'_ He thought to himself.

It was then Yoshimitsu noticed his position and discovered a way to end the battle quickly. He waited as Ganryu prepared to sumo tackle him again and leapt over his head again. This time however, Ganryu momentum carried him forwards and he overbalanced, falling over the edge of the ring. Yoshimitsu was declared the winner and the disgraced sumo returned to the locker room. Yoshimitsu also returned to the locker room, planning to put his plan into action once he got feeling back into his arm.

Meanwhile the announcer, clearly amazed at the previous two matches and pleased that the audience was enjoying it, called up the next fighters. The Williams sisters, Nina and Anna. It was clear from Anna's cold glare that she held strong animosity towards her sister, yet Nina's expression was as cold as ice, no emotion.

"This is it Nina." Anna declared, "Finally we'll settle this."

Nina however sighed and shook her head, "I have a job to do here Anna, you're in my way."

The announcer began the match and immediately both parties readied themselves for an attack from the other. There was a pause before either of them acted. Nina attacked first, attempting to strike Anna with a powerful kick. Anna dodged the attack and responded in kind but Nina also dodged. Pretty soon they were fighting with ferocity, neither one able to successfully hit the other, until finally Nina had enough. She ducked under Anna's jab and delivered a sweeping kick which knocked Anna to the ground. She then pinned her sister and performed an arm break. Anna howled in pain and Nina was declared the winner as it was clear Anna couldn't fight anymore. As Anna was taken away to the hospital Nina returned to the locker room, as cold as ever. As the announcer called for the next match, Heihachi smiled as he thought back to the fights he had just observed.

"This tournament is proving to be quite amusing Takeshi." He stated, Takeshi nodded, "Yes sir, I take you are impressed by your son's progress so far."

Heihachi shook his head, "I'll only be impressed when he's the last one standing."

Takeshi nodded and they both returned their attention to the area as the next fighters, Marshall Law and Wang Jinrei, got ready for their fight.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. More Fighting, More Rivals

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 4 of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Glad you enjoyed it, here are more fights :)  
Gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**More Fighting, More Rivals**

Marshall Law and Wang Jinrei both stood, ready to do battle. Wang smiled serenely at his opponent and spoke.

"So, you are Marshall Law." He remarked calmly. "Tell me young man, what is it that drives you?"

Law's face took on a serious countenance and he replied with confidence.

"I'm here to win, to seek the prize money, with it, I'll be able to build my own dojo and then, I can teach others the skills I've learned."

Wang nodded slowly.

"You seek to pass on your knowledge of martial arts. An admirable goal indeed, however, to succeed, you must get through the obstacles. I am the first." Law nodded, "Yeah, well, this should be interesting, Master Wang Jinrei is someone I've always wanted to fight."

Wang smiled again and then took up his battle stance, as did Law. The announcer gave the word and the match began. Law edged cautiously, observing his opponent.

'_Concentrate, I can't make any mistakes.'_ He thought to himself, _'This is Master Wang; any mistakes will cost me dearly.'_

Wang closed the gap between them and Law, saw an opening, he immediately exploited it and attempted to pull off a back flip kick. Wang however had intentionally acted like this and dodged the attack. As Law landed Wang delivered a frontal kick that struck Law in the torso, winding him. As Law staggered back slightly Wang shook his head.

"You shouldn't have fallen for something so obvious." He stated sadly, "It's clear you still have much to learn if you were fooled by such a move."

Law regained his composure and went to attack again. Wang however had stopped playing around and immediately counterattacked. He blocked Law's strike before delivering a powerful palm thrust to Law's chin and then struck a strong kick to the younger man's torso again before finishing up with a swift elbow.

Law coughed and tried to get air back into his lungs; Wang took up his fighting stance again.

"Wait, wait." Law finally managed to wheeze, Wang paused, as the young man spoke again. "You're right, there's still much I have to learn, it's clear I can't get the advantage…I yield the match."

The announcer was surprised at this but then quickly recovered.

"The winner of match four, Wang Jinrei!"

Wang straightened up and, as the crowd cheered he approached Law.

"The match barely started, why surrender?" Law sighed and then explained, "I still have much to learn, if we kept going, I would've just humiliated myself, at least this way, I keep my dignity."

Wang smiled and bowed respectfully to the fighter.

"I am sure you will one day realize your dream, keep training young man."

With that both fighters returned to their respective locker rooms as the next fighters came out. The next two fighters were the hot-blooded American Paul Phoenix and the giant aggressive bear Kuma, Heihachi's pet. Paul smirked when he saw his opponent.

"Wow, so much for pre-match banter." He remarked, "I'm fighting a bear? You gotta be kidding me."

Kuma simply growled but didn't say a word, instead he flexed and prepared himself for battle, Paul, still smirking assumed his battle stance and, at the word of the announcer, the fight was on.

Paul, confident in an easy victory, charged at Kuma and prepared to deliver a powerful kick. But Kuma intercepted the attack and knocked Paul across the arena floor with a powerful backhand. Paul however was not discouraged; he shook his head and leapt back up to his feet. This time he went for a more tactical approached, using feints to lower Kuma's guard and dodging Kuma's attacks, he then delivered a strong punch to Kuma's side before following it up with a kick that struck the bear in the chest. He then went in for another punch but with an angry roar Kuma grabbed Paul and lifted him into the air.

"What the...c'mon, wh-urgh!" Paul's words were cut short as Kuma began to tighten his grip, pulling Paul into a bear hug.

The whole crowd watched in amazement as Kuma continued to apply pressure. Paul, in a moment of desperation and anger delivered a harsh punch to the bear's face. Kuma roared and instead attempted to bite Paul's neck. Paul on the other hand took advantage of his position to kick Kuma and strike the bear's stomach hard. Kuma let out a moaning sound and dropped his enemy. Paul staggered back, catching his breath.

'_Whoa…'_ He thought to himself, _'That bear's nasty…Okay, enough fooling around. I was gonna save this move for Kazuya, but I guess I need to use it now.'_

Paul took up his stance as Kuma recovered, Kuma roared in blind rage and charged towards Paul. Paul however drew back his right fist and focused before launching a powerful body blow that struck Kuma head on and sent him flying right out of the ring. Paul laughed and cheered as he was declared the winner and headed back to the locker room, grinning smugly. Kuma was helped off the field, in a state of shock at the sudden attack.

The next two combatants were called out, JACK and his prototype P. JACK. Both Robots stood opposite each other and activated their termination programs, and took up battle stances.

"Enemy…Destroy!" JACK declared as the announcer started the match.

He immediately charged in, as did P. JACK. Both Robots were powerful but P. JACK had been built solely for power and nothing else. Therefore JACK was faster and he swiftly grabbed his opponent and delivered a powerful punch across the other Robot's face. He kicked his opponent to the ground and then began to lift him up. Suddenly P. JACK sprang to life and spoke.

"Eradicate!" He bellowed as he suddenly thrust his drill arm into JACK's torso and let the drill fire up.

A loud scream erupted from JACK and as P. JACK stood up and finally backed off the newer Robot collapse to the ground in a heap. He slowly got back to his feet, a large hole in his chest, his circuitry exposed. This time P. JACK charged in and, thanks to the damage his attack caused, took advantage of his opponents slowed reactions. He delivered a powerful shoulder tackle before drilling into his opponent again and finally lifting his opponent into the air and throwing him hard into the ground, disconnecting JACK's head from the rest of his body. P. JACK was declared the winner and he returned to the locker room, there was a slight delay before the next match began as JACK was taken away and the arena was cleaned up of his spilled fuel. Finally the next two fighters emerged, ready to fight.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. The First Round Ends

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 5 of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
gordhanx: Well, here they are, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The First Round Ends**

Finally the mess left behind by the fight between the two robots was cleaned up. The next two fighters stepped out into the arena. The fighters were the two rival luchadore wrestlers, King and Armour King. They both stared each other down before speaking in a strange dialect that imitated jaguar growling, matching the animals their masks represented. It seemed that their growling however was intelligible to the other.

"_Armour King!"_ King growled, _"So you are my first obstacle, I will defeat you and then proceed to live out my dream."_

Armour King shook his head, _"Your dream…It is admirable, but you are arrogant and incapable, you smashed my eye and since then have basked in the spotlight without any real work. It's time you were given a wake up call."_

King glared at this and assumed his battle stance, Armour King did the same. The announcer was slightly confused due to their strange manner of speaking but quickly caught on.

"Oh, oh! Both fighters are now ready…so…" He paused dramatically and then announced, "Let the match begin!"

He stepped back as King charged Armour King and leapt through the air, attempting to kick with both feet, a move he called the Exploder. Armour King however grabbed King's feet, arresting his momentum, and threw him to the ground before picking up and performing a Supplex on him. King roared and rolled away before recovering and flipping into the air before body slamming onto Armour King, pinning him to the ground, as he rolled off however Armour King recovered and swept King's legs out from under him before leaping back as King tried to retaliate. King glared fiercely at his opponent.

"_You dare mock me like this!" _He growled in anger, _"Fine, I'll just have to smash your other eye!"_

King charged in to attack again but Armour King went to shoulder tackle him, realizing the damage he could do with his armour King dodged but then fell victim to Armour King's next attack, a straight powerful knockout punch which sent King sprawling out of the arena.

Without even a backwards glance Armour King left, leaving King to slowly and painfully get back to his feet, in shock that his dream had been so easily shattered. He returned to his locker room dejectedly as the final fighters in round 1 came out and took their place in the arena. Michelle glared at the female ninja standing across from her.

"You, I hoped I'd get to fight you." She snarled; Kunimitsu shook her head, "What are you prattling on about girl?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Michelle yelled, "You stole something from me, that pendant, my family's treasure, I'm here to take it back!"

Kunimitsu was quiet for a moment and then replied.

"Not a chance, I took it, it's mine now."

Michelle was shocked at this.

"You!"

The announcer, sensing the tension began the match and stepped back before he could be hurt. Michelle immediately charged in and attempted a sweeping kick but Kunimitsu leapt right over her head and then spun around, armed with two kunai. Michelle tensed as Kunimitsu charged in and attempted to attack with them, she narrowly avoided the attacks but found her counterattacks blocked or dodged. Finally Kunimitsu pulled off a double back flip, getting out of range.

Michelle shook her head. _'Okay, wait a minute, I'm not focused here, I'm getting too angry.'_ She thought to herself before taking a deep breath, _'Right, calm down, concentrate and then pick your moment.'_

Kunimitsu attacked again, throwing one kunai as a projectile. Michelle ducked under the attack and charged, Kunimitsu threw the other kunai but it was also dodged and Michelle was within range. She launched a vicious uppercut that caught Kunimitsu on the chin and sent her flying through the air. Kunimitsu attempted to correct herself but Michelle kicked her in the air and sent her flying out of the ring. Kunimitsu landed on her feet but then saw her position and cursed under her breath; Michelle was declared the winner as she approached Kunimitsu.

"I won; now give me back my pendant."

Kunimitsu however shook her head.

"You won by chance, I didn't even have time to get started on you…Like I said anyway, I took it, so it's mine now."

Before Michelle could respond Kunimitsu left and she was forced to return to the locker room, still angry.

The announcer looked up at Heihachi who nodded, it was now late evening and so the decision had been made.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the end of round 1; the sixteen fighters have been reduced to eight." He called out, "Tomorrow we shall begin round 2, there we shall see who shall step closer to achieving victory and who shall fall!"

There were cheers and finally the stadium gradually emptied as the audience and the fighters that were not in hospital, returned to their hotels and accommodations. As he returned to his penthouse atop the Zaibatsu HQ Heihachi smirked. Everything was going as planned; all he had to do was see just how far Kazuya would get. Meanwhile one fighter wasn't planning on sleeping. Yoshimitsu had recovered from his injury against Ganryu and was ready now to put his plan into action.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Yoshimitsu Acts

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 6 of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, wait and see what happens.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Yoshimitsu Acts**

That night Yoshimitsu left his hotel room and headed for the hotel that was reserved for the Zaibatsu fighters. He approached and stopped just out of sight of the main entrance which was guarded. After a brief pause he gave a low clear whistle and several of his fellow Manji clan ninja appeared out of the shadows.

"We are ready master." One of them stated, Yoshimitsu nodded, "Good, then let us begin, we shall carry out the plan as we discussed…However there is one more object I wish to retrieve in addition."

"Master?"

"Yoshimitsu sighed, "Yes, an object that has been stolen, I shall reclaim it and return it to its rightful owner."

The others all bowed and they prepared to get work. They silently slipped around to the service entrance, the door was clearly alarmed but, some distance above it was an open window. Yoshimitsu gave the signal and half the group formed a human ladder, the rest of the group and Yoshimitsu himself climbed and entered through the window, they turned back and pulled their colleagues up, now they were all inside. They looked around; they were in one of the storerooms of the hotel. Yoshimitsu immediately headed for the door and with deft hands picked the lock and the group slipped out into the shadowy corridors.

They continued to move silently, hiding in the shadows whenever they encountered someone who could raise the alarm. Finally they reached their target, Ganryu's room. Again Yoshimitsu picked the lock and slipped inside. Ganryu was asleep in bed, it was quite clear that he not only had the room to himself, but that each room around him at least three rooms away were empty. The snoring was unbelievable; he was also murmuring nonsense in his sleep. While his men kept guard Yoshimitsu began to examine the room, looking for any clue as to the location of Ganryu's money. Suddenly Ganryu gave a loud grunt and Yoshimitsu turned, worried he had been caught, but Ganryu was still sleeping and his murmuring was slightly more coherent.

"No…Never get my money…Hidden, nice and safe…" He murmured, laughing slightly, Yoshimitsu edged closer and listened carefully, "Yes, in and safe…in the safe…My safe, in the basement."

Yoshimitsu smirked; the man had inadvertently given away the location of his ill-gotten gains. Yoshimitsu signalled his men and headed down to the basement. Once they reached the basement they found Ganryu's safe, slightly larger than the normal one at the other end of the room. Once again Yoshimitsu's lock picking skills came in handy and he removed the lock on the safe without the need for the combination. Once the door was open he and his men gathered the money into bags they had brought with them.

"Now all of you, leave, distribute that money to those who deserve it. I have one more thing I need to do, alone."

They bowed and left the building while Yoshimitsu stole up the floors to reach his next destination.

Yoshimitsu stopped outside Kunimitsu's room. He listened carefully and then nodded to himself, he picked the lock and, keeping one hand on his sword, he entered the room. There was a brief moment of silence and then Yoshimitsu expertly dodged the thrown kunai.

"I should've known you'd come snooping around." Kunimitsu spat, Yoshimitsu shook his head as she continued, "You've come to finish me off haven't you, like you should've done five years ago."

Yoshimitsu sighed and drew his sword.

"You were dismissed from the Manji clan for your callous nature and for stealing only for yourself. We exist to steal from those who horde money they don't deserve and give it to those who are unable to get money themselves." He declared, "However for now I am here only to retrieve something you stole from a young woman...That pendant."

Kunimitsu sighed.

"Too bad, it's mine now and..." She was cut off by Yoshimitsu striking out with his sword.

She narrowly avoided the deadly blade pulled out her dagger, she leapt forwards and attempted to strike but Yoshimitsu used his sword to deflect the blow and delivered a thrust attack. Kunimitsu ducked and Yoshimitsu reached out and grabbed the pouch she wore at her side. He dodged and emptied it, retrieving the pendant and leaving the rest scattered. As Kunimitsu hastily tried to gather her treasures back together Yoshimitsu escaped back to his hotel.

The following morning the fighters for round 2 had assembled in the arena and were waiting to see who their opponents would be. After some brief comments from the announcer to welcome everyone back, they began to display the new fights. All the defeated fighters watched from the stands, Ganryu was in great distress due to his missing money and Kunimitsu was irritated at the events of last night. The fights were finally displayed, Kazuya would be fighting against Nina first, then Paul would fight P. JACK. Next Wang would fight Armour King and then Michelle would fight Yoshimitsu. Before the fighters headed back to their locker rooms Yoshimitsu approached Michelle.

"Michelle Chang," He stated, "I have been able to 'retrieve' something from Kunimitsu for you."

He presented her with the pendant; Michelle gasped but then shook her head.

"Thanks but...I'd rather earn it back, so, let's wait until our fight okay." She explained, Yoshimitsu smiled and nodded.

Soon the fighters left to their newly assigned locker rooms and Kazuya and Nina stood in the arena, ready for their fight.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. The Second Round

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 7 of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here is the next chapter.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The Second Round**

Kazuya and Nina squared off as the announcer made a short speech. Nina sighed as she regarded her opponent.

"Another obstacle to my mission huh." She remarked darkly, Kazuya gave a dark chuckle, "Too bad for you, your mission is going to end in failure, as this 'obstacle' is impassable."

Nina glared at him.

"Your arrogance shall be your undoing." Her voice was empty of all emotion and deadly, however Kazuya remained calm. "At least give me a challenge."

With those words the announcer started the match and Nina made the first move. She moved in a weaving pattern towards Kazuya before attempting a dangerous chop to the side of his neck. Kazuya didn't even flinch when the attack connected; instead he merely glanced at the surprised female assassin.

"Is that all, I was expecting…I don't know, more." He remarked. Nina gasped, "Impossible, any normal fighter would be either in agony or dead…"

Kazuya suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her arm down, pulling her forwards. She stumbled and found herself with her ear next to his mouth as he whispered to her.

"Newsflash sweetheart…I'm not normal."

He then delivered a swift knee strike to her stomach before throwing her across the arena. Nina managed to recover however and righted herself in midair; she then arrested her momentum and remained in the area, but dangerously close to the edge.

Nina stared in shock at Kazuya as she ran through what he had said.

"What the hell, not normal…He can't be serious?"

Kazuya then charged towards, Nina stood her ground and then, picking her moment carefully, lashed out with a kick. She struck Kazuya on the chin and then swept his legs out from under him before dodging his attempted counterattack and returning to the middle of the arena. Kazuya stood up and, to her surprise, smirked. A small trickle of blood slid down from his lip which he wiped away nonchalantly.

"Not bad, you took me by surprise." He commented, "Jarred my jaw and made me bite my lip. Still, I suppose it could've been worse."

Nina couldn't believe that this man was still standing, before this she had always defeated, incapacitated or killed opponents in one or two hits, but Kazuya had taken three without flinching and seemed to be no worse off.

'_This is impossible,'_ She thought to herself, _'He, he isn't human?'_

"Well, time to end this." Kazuya remarked before charging again.

Nina braced herself and attempted to attack him as he got close. But he was just too quick for her. He delivered an elbow smash to the face, before delivering a spinning kick that sent Nina sprawling, she tried to get to her feet but he launched a right splits kick that connected with her head and sent her to the ground again. Finally the announcer stopped the match and declared Kazuya the winner, Nina was taken to have her injuries seen to as Kazuya returned to the locker room, a victorious smirk on his face.

The announcer called for the next two fighters and they emerged, Paul and P. JACK. Paul smirked when he saw his opponent.

"You gotta be kidding me." He remarked, "Why do I get all the quirky ones, first a bear and now a robot?"

P. JACK however simply glared blankly at him.

"I…Kill you." He intoned before taking his fighting stance, Paul reciprocated. "Bring it on; I'm anxious to see if you're any good."

The announcer started the match and both fighters immediately charged each other. P. JACK delivered a strong punch which Paul narrowly avoided before countering with one of his own. P. JACK's metal chassis however absorbed the blow easily. He leapt back as P. JACK attempted to bring his fist down on Paul's head.

"C'mon," Paul taunted. "Give it all you got!"

P. JACK charged towards him and began several dangerous attacks that Paul either dodged or blocked, Paul countered a few times but eventually they broke apart, Paul was slightly bruised but none the worse for wear.

"Well this was fun." He stated, shaking his head, "But I guess I gotta stop holding back. I was hoping you'd be a challenge, but it seems I was wrong."

Before P JACK could react Paul charged and struck with a devastating shoulder tackle and knocked the robot out of the arena.

"Oh yeah, too easy!" He bellowed as the announcer proclaimed him the victor.

Paul walked off back to the locker rooms, smiling as the next two fighters came out. The audience were surprised at this match up and waited to see how the two remaining Zaibatsu fighters would fare, facing off against each other, Wang and Armour King stood, ready, both staring each other down.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Reclaiming the Prize

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 8 of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you liked it, well, here's the answer :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, the fight takes place below :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Reclaiming the Prize**

Both Wang and Armour King stood ready to fight; neither wasted any time on pre-match banter and immediately assumed fighting stances. The announcer called for the start of the match and, after a brief stare down Armour King launched his own Exploder. Wang however side stepped out of the way and when Armour King got up he grabbed the wrestler from behind and flipped him over his shoulder. The crowd were clearly amazed that the old man could lift someone who looked be at least twice his weight and almost a foot taller than him, let alone throw said man over his shoulder. Armour King rolled out of the way as Wang attempted another attack and regained his footing. Armour King growled and Wang shook his head.

"Come now Armour King." He stated, "I thought you'd grown past this. You've already beaten King and proven that your damaged eye does not impair your abilities."

Armour King growled again and began to advance but Wang continued.

"Let go of that anger you're holding, it is meaningless now and just makes you sloppy." He explained, "Let go of it and unleash your full potential."

Armour King was about to growl and attack but stopped.

'_The old man is right, his lectures may be long winded but he's right.'_ The luchadore wrestler realized, he took a deep breath and calmed himself. _'Okay, time to fight for real.'_

So the fight resumed, this time both fighters seemed evenly matched with Wang blocking, dodging and countering Armour King's attacks and Armour King doing the same with Wang's. Finally they stopped attacking and resumed their fighting stances; Wang was standing with his back to the edge of the arena.

"Well Armour King, it's good to see you've finally realized the truth." Wang stated, Armour King nodded, "In that case, there is only one more thing I have to teach you…Winning isn't everything."

With that Wang leapt backwards, out of the arena, immediately disqualifying himself.

Armour King was surprised at the move but the calm look on Wang's face made him understand. It was better to lose and keep dignity than fight a losing battle and be pummelled and humiliated. Armour King bowed in respect to the venerable master and both left for the locker rooms. Then Michelle and Yoshimitsu stepped out, ready to fight.

"It seems rather pointless Michelle." Yoshimitsu stated, "Fighting me for your pendant, even though I'm more than willing to give you it back."

"That's the way of my people; we fight and earn what we want." Michelle replied, "You retrieved that pendant, which has been in my family for generations, from the thief. But, in order for me to take it back and keep my pride, I have to win it back."

Yoshimitsu nodded slowly and then shrugged.

"Very well, let us begin then." He stated.

Michelle nodded and both assumed their battle stances as the announcer called for the start of the match. Michelle made the first move, attempting a sliding tackle, Yoshimitsu leapt over her and spun around, attempting to kick her. But Michelle had stayed low and tricked him, enabling her to land a heavy body blow which winded the ninja. Yoshimitsu backfliped away from her and landed, catching his breath.

"Nice moves." He commented, Michelle smirked, "I'm just getting started."

Yoshimitsu tensed and then, seeing her expression suddenly turn serious, he charged in, determined to defeat her with one of his grapple moves. However Michelle was prepared and indeed expecting him to attack in this manner. When he attempted to strike she reversed his attempt by slipping through his fingers and grappling him instead She caught him from behind and leaned backwards, slamming him into the ground before letting him go and straightening up.

Yoshimitsu was too dazed to continue to fight so Michelle was declared the winner, she accepted her pendant from Yoshimitsu and then the four fighters who were going through to the next round were called into the arena. Kazuya, Paul, Armour King and Michelle all stood as Yoshimitsu left the arena. The announcer then spoke.

"You have all made it to the semi-finals…You have proven yourselves to be extremely strong, before long we will see who the strongest is, but first a word from our sponsor!"

All eyes went up to Heihachi as he stood up. Kazuya glared angrily at his father and Heihachi could have sworn, for a moment that Kazuya's eyes glowed red. Dismissing it as a mere trick of the light he spread his arms wide and smiled.

"This King of Iron Fist Tournament has seen some of the finest fighters in the world." He declared, "Now, very soon, only the best will remain, I will be expecting all of you to do your best. Before you all retire for the night, we shall determine who your opponent shall be!"

With that the monitor lit up and began the random selection process. Kazuya continued to glare at his father, not caring who he was up against, Paul was hoping desperately to fight Kazuya. Armour King and Michelle were indifferent, both were hoping simply for a fight, no matter who their opponent was. Finally the selection stopped and the fighters were chosen. Kazuya would be fighting Michelle; Paul would be fighting Armour King. With the decision made the stadium emptied and the fighters and audience returned to their hotel rooms.

Heihachi meanwhile sat in his office, smirking.

'_Not much longer now,'_ He thought, _'We shall hold the semi-finals and the final round tomorrow. Then we'll see what happens.'_

Strangely, Heihachi couldn't shake one nagging thought that was bothering him. Before he could ponder matters there was a knock at the door and Takeshi walked in.

"Sir, Ganryu and Kunimitsu are here to see you." Takeshi explained, Heihachi sighed, "Let them in."

They both stepped in and began to complain about Yoshimitsu.

"That ninja stole all of my money!" Ganryu bemoaned, Kunimitsu growled as she remarked, "He's been sneaking around our hotel, he broke into my room and tried to kill me."

Heihachi however shook his head; he had heard enough of their complaints.

"Enough, Ganryu; unless you can conclusively prove that Yoshimitsu stole the money, there is nothing to be done." Ganryu opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he saw Heihachi's expression. "As for you Kunimitsu, you're arrogance has lost us that pendant, that was very important for my plans for the Zaibatsu, you're lucky I'm letting you keep your job. Now, both of you, get out!"

They left, as did Takeshi, and Heihachi was finally free to ponder on what was bothering him. It finally struck him, it was Kazuya's eyes, what did that glow mean, why did it seem so disturbing to him? Unable to think of an answer he put it to the back of his mind and headed for bed, waiting for the semi-finals tomorrow.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. The Final Fights

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 9 of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, things are gonna be good in this chapter, enjoy.  
gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's the next chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**The Final Fights**

The four fighters who had made it through to the semi-finals. Kazuya, Armour King, Michelle and Paul all assembled in the arena. They were each ready to fight their opponent however the announcer suddenly spoke up, surprising them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to start the semi-finals." He called out, "However, there has been a last minute change decided by our sponsor Heihachi Mishima."

There were murmurs from the audience and Paul and Michelle were surprised at this, with Armour King his mask made it difficult to tell and Kazuya didn't let his emotions show on his face.

"The semi-finals set up have been changed, it will now be fought as a Battle Royale, all four fighters shall fight each other. The last two standing, go through to the finals which shall occur directly from the semi-finals!"

The fighters were surprised at this but then took the prospect gleefully. They were all directed to each of the arena's corners and once there they took up fighting stances. The announcer observed the fighters carefully and noticed that from the looks on their faces, Kazuya and Paul had no intention of attacking each other. They were that desperate to face each other in a straight out fight they both intended to ensure that the other made it to the final round.

At the announcers word the fight began and he leapt out of the arena to watch from the sidelines. Almost immediately Paul and Michelle, the most reckless fighters of the four, charged in. Armour King moved closer to the action but Kazuya moved slowly, not getting directly involved as Paul and Michelle started fighting. Armour King joined in the fight, but Michelle ducked under his attack and Paul delivered an elbow strike to Armour King's side. Michele then attacked Armour King with her powerful uppercut. He flew up and hit the ground before recovering. Michelle then attempted to attack Paul but he blocked her strike and delivered one of his own, knocking her behind him. Michelle stood up and found herself face to face with Kazuya. She attempted to use her uppercut move on him but he was too quick. He grabbed her wrists and performed a sweeping kick, striking the back of her head. He then reversed the kick, knocking her to the ground. She struggled to her feet when he suddenly grabbed her and punched her in the stomach before throwing her out of the arena. Michelle was now out of the tournament as Kazuya turned to watch the continuing fight between Armour King and Paul. They were both fighting evenly until Paul leapt back and Kazuya decided to end things immediately. He spun twice and launched his fierce Lightning Screw Uppercut, striking Armour King with a devastating blow that also launched him out of the arena. It was down to the final two, Kazuya against Paul. Armour King and Michelle were removed from the arena and taken to hospital as the two fighters resumed the usual starting positions and prepared to fight.

They both glanced at the announcer and he nodded, indicating they could start fighting right away. They both smirked and turned their gaze to each other.

"Finally." Kazuya remarked, "I've been looking forward to fighting you."

Paul nodded, "Yeah, same here...But man, I've gotta ask, what is with you, the way you dress, the way you act...You're like some lame video game protagonist."

Kazuya grinned at that and remarked.

"I'm surprised you can even pronounce protagonist let alone know its meaning." He shot back, Paul glared at this. "You! I'll teach you to insult me!"

Kazuya shook his head as Paul recklessly charged him.

"All brawn, no brain and easy to trick." He remarked casually before striking out with his Lightning Screw Uppercut.

As he had hoped however, Paul dodged the attack; he was now open to another attack. Kazuya spun and delivered a heel strike to Paul's shoulder. He struck and Paul grunted in pain before managing to counterattack. They continued to fight, exchanging blows and occasionally striking powerful blows. Finally Paul had enough and attempted to use his Burning Fist attack on Kazuya. But Kazuya had seen the attack on its previous uses and easily dodged it.

"You're gonna have to do better than that." He taunted, Paul growled. "Just wait, I'll beat you yet."

Blind with rage Paul was unaware that Kazuya was launching a powerful right hook, when it struck Paul was dazed and Kazuya was able to kick Paul out of the arena.

Paul was shocked at his sudden loss. He was outraged at his defeat and with an angry growl he stalked away. The announcer stepped into the arena and approached Kazuya.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you our winner, Kazuya Mishima!" He called out, "Congratulations Mr Mishima, now may I ask, what do you intend to do with your winnings, we..."

"Hold it!" Kazuya cut across him, "This isn't over, I didn't come here for the money."

The announcer blinked surprised; as far as he was aware each fighter had entered to win the prize money. Kazuya glared up at Heihachi, his eyes glowing again briefly.

"I challenge Heihachi Mishima to a final fight!" He declared.

Heihachi stood up and smirked.

"Very well, I shall accept your challenge Kazuya, we shall fight tomorrow." He announced.

The crowd was amazed and excited about the prospect of another fight and so, in anticipation for the following day the arena emptied, both Kazuya and Heihachi preparing themselves for their final battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Father Vs Son

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 10 of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here you go.  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, wait until the twist at the end of this chapter.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Father vs. Son**

It was the big day, the fans were in great anticipation, it was time for the championship round of the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Kazuya Mishima had defeated all the other fighters and was now challenging his father Heihachi to one final fight; the winner would claim the Mishima Zaibatsu. All of the previous defeated fighters had been treated for their injuries and were healthy again; they were also seated in the audience, ready to watch the final battle. Kazuya had already arrived at the arena and stood ready to fight. Finally, after a few minutes had passed, Heihachi arrived; he was dressed for battle in a black karate Gi, a black sash and white hand and foot wraps. Once Heihachi took his place in the arena he smirked.

"I must say I'm impressed, boy." He stated, "You made it this far, it seems you did get stronger after all."

"Typical of you, you and your damn tests." Kazuya spat, "But I don't care about any of that. You know why I'm here."

"To prove your strength obviously." Kazuya glared, "Wrong! I am here to claim revenge on you, for what you did to me twenty-one years ago. Or have you forgotten about the time you threw me off that cliff!"

There was a stunned gasp as the audience were taken by surprise at this. Heihachi's gaze however didn't even flicker.

"So be it, if that's your reason, then let's see how you do."

With those words they both assumed their battle stances and the announcer started the match.

Almost immediately Kazuya attacked, he ran forward and delivered a powerful body blow, striking Heihachi. He quickly followed up with a spinning kick which also struck, Heihachi countered with a few attacks of his own but Kazuya blocked or dodged them. Kazuya then leapt back as Heihachi attempted to strike with a right splits kick. He laughed and as Heihachi closed the gap he struck out with the same move, striking Heihachi before kicking him back a few steps. Finally, with savage glee Kazuya launched his Lightning Screw Uppercut and sent Heihachi flying. Contrary to what he hoped however Heihachi landed on his feet, still inside the arena. Heihachi gently rubbed his chin where he had been struck and laughed.

"Yes, you have gotten strong, very impressive my boy, very impressive." He stated, Kazuya glared, "I don't know why you're so cheerful, you're nothing but an old man now, I can easily crush you."

Heihachi shook his head, "Don't you get it, I've been…holding back this whole time. I wanted to see what you were capable of." Kazuya gave a startled gasp at that, "Y-You're lying!"

"I'm not dear boy, now it's time to stop holding back." Heihachi replied, "Now I shall fight you, with all my strength."

With that Heihachi readied himself and, no longer holding back, prepared to fight for real.

Kazuya prepared himself and as both charged each other he prepared to attack. However, before he could react Heihachi dealt him a devastating blow to the stomach, followed up by grappling his waist and leaping up into the air before slamming him into the ground. Heihachi leapt back, dodging Kazuya attempted counter attack and delivered a sweeping kick, knocking Kazuya to the ground again before stomping on him. Kazuya let out a grunt of pain before finally leaping back to his feet and delivering a powerful punch. Heihachi took the blow without flinching.

"You still have much to learn." Heihachi stated blandly.

With that he continued his attack, Kazuya was barely able to keep up and was struck several times. Eventually, after much pummelling the fighters separated Kazuya was breathing heavily and had been wounded several times.

"This proves nothing!" He snarled angrily, "I can still beat you!"

Heihachi shook his head, "Look at you, you can barely stand, you did good to get this far, but this is the end of the road."

Kazuya spat out a mouthful of blood and then snarled, "Oh yeah, well I've been holding back too."

Heihachi raised an eyebrow.

"Really, so is this true, or are you just bluffing, let's see."

Kazuya roared with rage and attacked. They began exchanging blows again, this time Kazuya did marginally better but Heihachi still dominated the fight.

They continued to fight until finally Heihachi raised his fist and brought it down sharply, his Lightning Hammer. Kazuya took the full force of the blow and was knocked to the ground, Heihachi backed away as Kazuya slowly got back to his feet. Heihachi smirked as he took in the battered state of his son.

"So, that was your best." He stated, "Pathetic, you're still too weak boy."

Kazuya growled at this and shook his head.

"I tried to toughen you up, but you just wouldn't learn and now you still cannot beat me."

"Shut up!" Kazuya snapped, Heihachi merely laughed, "The truth hurts, doesn't it."

Kazuya growled again as his rage continued to build, then he heard it, a dark voice that clearly wasn't his father.

"Yes, that's it, that anger, give in to it." The dark voice stated, "Let it flow through you, let it take control and you will become all powerful, you shall receive my power and then, you will crush him easily."

It was the same dark voice that he had encountered after being thrown down the cliff. The voice that had saved him from certain death at the cost of the large scar on his chest. As it spoke Kazuya's rage boiled over and he began to feel the dark power coursing through his body as he straightened up.

"You…I will make you eat those words." He declared, Heihachi noticed that there seemed to be another voice speaking at the same time as Kazuya's. "You will be crushed here and now, witness my true power."

With a roar of rage Kazuya unleashed his strength as a dark purple aura burst out from his body and purple sparks covered his body. He unleashed the dark power and felt his rage peak.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Dark Power Unleashed

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 11 of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Well, here's your answer, enjoy.  
Diao Lover: Well, technically yeah, since it's still Kazuya just with Devil's strength; glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Dark Power Unleashed**

Heihachi stared in shock as Kazuya stood, surrounded by the dark aura.

'_What is this?'_ He thought to himself, _'What has happened, a minute ago he could barely stand, now this?'_

Kazuya exhaled as he felt the overwhelming power running through his veins. He then gave an evil smirk as he looked at Heihachi.

"Not what you were expecting, was it old man." He stated with savage glee.

Heihachi gasped as once again the duel layer voice sounded from his son.

"What, what is this, how could you possibly have recovered so quickly!?" Heihachi demanded, "What's with this damn light show!?"

Kazuya examined the dark aura surrounding him and then his smirk widened before he broke out laughing.

"What's so funny? Stop that snickering!" Heihachi bellowed, Kazuya stopped and grinned. "You see father, this is what I was talking about when I said I was holding back. This is my true power!"

Heihachi gasped in shock as Kazuya then continued.

"Twenty-one years ago, when you threw me down that abyss." Kazuya explained, "I would have died if not for a mysterious presence I met down there. I let that presence into my body, obtaining this scar in the process." He gestured to his chest before continuing. "Thanks to that presence, I lived and gained unimaginable power, which you will now witness."

Heihachi was shocked at this, by casting Kazuya down the abyss; he had created the demon that stood before him.

'_Then I was wrong.'_ He thought sadly, _'My son did die that day. This is just a stranger with a familiar face.'_

Before he could ponder further, Kazuya resumed the fight.

Kazuya moved so fast Heihachi could barely see him move and suddenly delivered a powerful uppercut which knocked Heihachi into the air. Before anything else could happen Kazuya leapt up after him, grabbed him and with a vicious pile driver, he knocked Heihachi into the ground. He then pulled Heihachi up and began to pummel him repeatedly. Heihachi groaned and attempted to punch but the blow barely fazed Kazuya who simply laughed and continued his assault.

"I could do this all day." He remarked savagely.

He then kneed Heihachi in the stomach before spinning around and elbowing him in the back, sending him flying across the arena floor until he skidded to a painful stop. Heihachi slowly, painfully tried to get up as Kazuya approached him and then, smirking as he did so, Kazuya kicked Heihachi repeatedly in the side.

"What's wrong old man, where's that bravado, that confidence you had earlier." Kazuya taunted, "It's gone now, hasn't it."

Kazuya stepped back for a moment and watched Heihachi's slow and painful attempts to get up. Finally he made it to his feet but was clearly unsteady and had to close one eye in order to focus. Finally he managed to gasp out the words he was trying to say.

"This is; how…how can such power…be possible?" Kazuya laughed, "It's possible because it's me, the only one who has the right to fight you, the one who shall defeat you."

Before Heihachi could reply Kazuya launched his Lightning Screw Uppercut which hit hard sending Heihachi flying.

Heihachi was unconscious before he hit the ground, landing outside the arena; Kazuya had won by KO and ring out. He gasped heavily as the aura disappeared and the rage let go of him. There was stunned silence until finally the announcer spoke.

"L-Ladies and gentlemen…We have a winner!" He bellowed and the crowd finally erupted into cheers and applause. "The new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazuya Mishima!"

Kazuya smiled, it was over, he had won, he had beaten his father, all that was left was the finishing touches to his revenge, he wanted it to be as poetic as possible and he had the perfect plan. Before he could however he had to accept the speeches from the others and Takeshi's proclamations before being asked to deliver a speech himself. He thought for a moment and decided on what to say, determined to at least satisfy some of the people present.

"It has come to my attention, fighting in this tournament; that three people entered exclusively for the prize money." He stated, "They wished to claim this money to fund their noble intentions. Yoshimitsu, Marshall Law, King…Therefore, by my instruction, the prize money shall be divided between them to fund their dreams."

This was met with approval by the crowds and the three who had come to claim the money came down to the arena and accepted their share. Finally the audience and all the other fighters left. Kazuya then turned his attention to the still unconscious Heihachi. A group of medical staff were examining him.

"Will he live?" Kazuya asked. "Yes sir, he'll live."

"Good, put him on the chopper, there's somewhere I need to take him."

They were confused by this but agreed and once Heihachi was on the chopper Kazuya also boarded and it took off, heading for the destination he specified.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Revenge

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 12 of my Tekken story, a short chapter but still an important one, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gordhanx: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well here it is, Kazuya's revenge :)  
Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, it should be obvious but the answer is below, enjoy :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Revenge**

Kazuya sat on the chair in the helicopter as it flew to the destination. Heihachi lay unconscious on the table in the middle of the chopper. Kazuya smirked as he observed his father's body.

'_This will be the most perfect and poetic form of justice.'_ He thought to himself, _'I can hardly wait.'_

Finally the helicopter landed at the location Kazuya had specified. Kazuya picked Heihachi up and, carrying his father with him, exited the helicopter which waited for him as he walked off. Kazuya smirked as he looked around, the ruined home that had once been the Mishima home, sitting atop a cliff top. The forests surrounded the area still and the place was as beautiful as ever. But Kazuya didn't see the beauty in the place; he saw only what was in front of him, the very cliff that Heihachi had thrown Kazuya down twenty-one years ago. He looked around the area and sighed.

'_Apart from the house...nothing's changed in all these years.'_

He smiled at the thought before finally walking over to the edge of the abyss. He stopped at the edge and looked down at the long drop.

"There's no dark presence to save you, old man." Kazuya stated to the still unconscious Heihachi, "Now, for the perfect revenge."

Without even blinking Kazuya cast Heihachi over the edge of the cliff and watched quietly as Heihachi fell into the abyss and vanished from sight into the blackness below. Kazuya smirked and turned away from the ledge and returned to the helicopter in order to return to Tokyo.

Kazuya smirked as he sat back in his office chair. He was now attired in a purple tuxedo with a red shirt, black socks and shoes. He was now in the Zaibatsu's head office. He examined all the proposals on the desk and smirked, he pressed a button on the desk intercom.

"Takeshi, come in please." He stated. "Yes sir."

Takeshi entered and together they went over the proposals on the desk, Kazuya smirked and made many changes to them and began to discuss other ideas. Takeshi was rather surprised by some of these ideas but knew better than to question his new boss.

'_It's time.'_ Kazuya thought to himself, _'Time to change things forever, the Zaibatsu has been performing some interesting work...But it's too soft. It needs to be stronger and to do that we must be more ruthless. I will see to it that the world shall not forget out power.'_

With those thoughts Kazuya prepared to change the Zaibatsu to suit his image.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Epilogue: Return to Normal Life

**Tekken: Sins of the Father**

Chapter 13, the final chapter, of my Tekken story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**gorhanx: Yeah, no kidding, very poetic too.  
Diao Lover: Cool, thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Tekken belongs to Namco.

* * *

**Epilogue: Return to Normal Life**

Following the events of the tournament each of the fighters took different routes, spurred on by different goals. Yoshimitsu took his share of the prize and the money he and his men had stolen from Ganryu and distributes it amongst the poor and needy. Afterwards he and his men were alert and prepared to hunt down and eliminate the traitor, Kunimitsu. Nina's failure to kill Heihachi led to her going back into hiding as she was unable to claim any money from her failed contract. Law used his share of the prize money to open his own dojo and begin teaching new students. Paul, enraged at his loss to Kazuya, vowed to become stronger and began training as much as he could. The remains of JACK were used along with his battle data to update and create a new, updated version named JACK-2. King used his share of the prize money to build his orphanage and began to care for orphaned children and Michelle returned home to her family with the pendant. Wang continued to serve the Mishima Zaibatsu, despite this being the second take over he had seen. He continued to serve in order to honour the memory of his friend Jinpachi. Ganryu had been banned from further participation in sumo matches now that his corruption had been revealed. Penniless he remained with the Zaibatsu to make money. Attracted by the mysterious aura of power that Kazuya exuded Anna stayed on at the Zaibatsu too. Kazuya allowed Lee to remain in the Zaibatsu, referring to him as his 'Secretary'. Lee however took the humiliating job so that he would be in the perfect position to claim his revenge and make the Zaibatsu his. With nowhere else to go Kuma also remained although he missed his old master. P. JACK was refurbished and made even stronger within the Zaibatsu HQ. Armour King remained the Zaibatsu and seemed to have a renewed interest in King, even proposing that King should be allowed to join the Zaibatsu, Kazuya agreed to give the matter some thought. Kunimitsu also stayed on at the Zaibatsu, since all that awaited her outside was death with the Manji clan hunting her. So it was that the hype of the King of Iron Fist Tournament ended and for two years the world was subject to the Mishima Zaibatsu under Kazuya's rule.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
